


Brother

by JoeEva



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family Drama, Fanvids, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 19:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21214088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeEva/pseuds/JoeEva
Summary: For Loki who was Thor's everything.See you in another Universe, beloved brother.....As gift for Fujin who's storyes touch my heart so much.Music: This Is a Call by Les Friction





	Brother

**Author's Note:**

> For Loki who was Thor's everything.  
See you in another Universe, beloved brother.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
As gift for Fujin who's storyes touch my heart so much.
> 
> Music: This Is a Call by Les Friction


End file.
